The Dice Game
by Gartabro
Summary: In which dice can have more than numbers on their faces.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

x-x

Among the Nine Realms, Midgard was the only one that wasn't aware of the existence of the other worlds. As Loki discovered after he found the pathway connecting Asgard and Midgard, Midgardians believed them to be nothing more than stories. They were incredibly inaccurate stories, in fact, especially those about him.

He had been visiting this forgotten realm for months now and tonight he had decided to finally visit one of those clubs with loud music that the younger adults liked to frequent. Parties in Midgard were certainly… different.

There had been too many people inside the building and it was difficult to maneuver without bumping against someone. Had Frigga been there, he was sure that she would have frowned at the some couples grinding their bodies against each other.

Right now, however, Loki could care less about his mother opinion on their dance; it was far more entertaining to kiss the woman that had invited him to her apartment this night. She was trying to open the door between kisses and he was tempted to help her with a bit of magic. Finally she managed to move her key to the right and the door opened. She took the key out and walked away from him.

Loki closed the door as she took off her jacket. His eyes followed her curves and he admitted that, for a Midgardian, she was rather attractive. He couldn't wait to discover her body and, judging by the look she was giving her, Darcy was also wished to do the same with his.

Darcy lifted her shirt and took it off. With one hand holding her bra against her chest, Darcy unhooked it. She turned around and didn't let the bra fall until her back was all what he could see. Loki followed her with his eyes until she disappeared inside her bedroom.

With calm, he removed his coat and left it over the couch. On a second thought, he also left his shoes behind. Undressing was part of the fun, but he didn't feel like dealing with his shoes later. Of course, twenty seconds later he regretted it when he walked inside her room and his foot stepped on something that made him jump slightly. It wasn't extremely painful, but it was as annoying as a paper cut.

"Oh, my god! Are you alright, Loki?" asked Darcy with a bit of worry in her voice. Loki picked the die.

"On the floor," he read aloud the words in one of its faces. He noticed three more dice on the drawer next to the door. He picked them up. One of the dice, the one with the most faces, showed a man and a woman in different sex positions, and the other two had actions and parts of the body.

"What are these dice?" he asked Darcy.

"Sex dice," answered Darcy. "They were a gift from a friend. Is your foot fine?"

"Don't worry about it," he waved the die he had picked from the floor in front of her. "How do you use these, exactly?"

"Oh, it's very simple. You just roll the dice," said Darcy with a mischievous smile as she took the dice from him. She left two dice on her right hand and moved the other two to her left. Darcy lifted her right hand. "These two are foreplay, one has part of the body and the other has actions," she lifted her left hand. "And those are for the main event! One has positions and the other one places in the house."

Loki picked the dice on her right hand and looked at them.

"You just roll them?"

"Yep. An easy game, isn't it?" said Darcy.

"Indeed." He let the dice fall on the bed and looked at them.

"Wait! Let me get a bowl or something. It's not easy to roll them on the bed," she ran to the kitchen and returned with a red bowl and rested it on the bed.

She took the rest of her clothes off and instructed him to do the same before sitting down on the bed.

"So, what did you get?" she asked after he had undressed.

In answer, Loki sat down next to her and moved her hair to one side before licking her neck. He moved his hands up her body, but Darcy stopped him before he touched her breasts.

"Ah-ah," she said. "Neck and lick. Those were the words you got, it didn't say anything about my breasts."

"And now this game isn't as much fun."

"Patience is a virtue!" she said rolling the dice.

"I'm not so sure about that," he noticed that the girl was silent. "Something's wrong?"

"An interrogation and suck." Darcy saw his triumphant smile. "_Patience_, Loki. I get to pick what that interrogation means, not you."

With these words, Darcy picked his hand and licked his finger before putting it in her mouth and sucking, her tongue moving around it before letting go. Loki rolled the dice again.

Boobs. Kiss.

"Patience, you said." Kiss, not suck or lick, but it was a progress. He made her rest her back against the bed and took his time kissing her breasts until her breathing began to be uneven from the soft kissed against her skin. He smirked. "I think I see the appeal of this little game."

"Lips. Touch," called Darcy before her fingers touched his lips. Loki opened his mouth and licked one of them. The rules didn't say that he had to be still when it was her turn.

"And me?"

"Nipples. Kiss."

"Good."

It was a simple game, but Loki was enjoying it. Darcy got another interrogation, plus the word "touch" and then there was triumph in her eyes.

"On your back, please," she said. He obeyed and she started to move her hands over his chest, determined on teasing him as he had teased her with his kissed. "We should change dice."

"One more roll with this pair?" she nodded and Loki rose enough to throw the dice into the bowl. "Kiss and lips. Finally."

He made her fall on him and kissed her. He buried his fingers in her hair and his tongue licked her lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Darcy's tongue meet his and she took hold of his head with her hands.

"One die each," she said when they finally parted. She picked the dice with the positions and gave the other to Loki. They rolled them.

There was a man with his head between a woman's legs on Darcy's die, and in Loki's contained the simple word "kitchen". He noticed as Darcy blushed when she saw his die.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not really," she rose from the bed. "We can use the table, I guess."

She opened the first drawer of the nightstand and took out a small package.

"For later," she told him. Right. Those things called condoms. Rather useful for preventing pregnancy, really.

Loki grabbed the bowl with the dice.

"Let's go, then."

He tugged at her hand and they went to the kitchen area of the apartment. Still blushing, Darcy sat on the table. He rested his arms on the wood, hands next to her legs.

"So shy," he teased her. "Is this your first time playing with those dice?"

"This is the second time," she poked his chest. "It's just that this is the first time that it's not the floor or the bedroom."

"Then, my lady, rest down and enjoy the experience." He shook his head when Darcy rested her back against the wood with her arms crossed over her breasts. "That won't do."

He moved between her legs and kissed her. He moved her hands away from her chest and made her rest them flat against the table. Loki asked her to don't move and trailed his lips to her chest, kissing once more her breasts. This time, however, he was able to do far more than kissing and he enjoyed the sounds she made when his mouth closed around a nipple and he sucked. He pulled with his teeth a little when he felt her move her hand to his head. Immediately, Darcy returned her hand to its previous position.

Loki left Darcy's chest and kissed his way down. He kissed her thighs before licking her. She moved her hips in impatience and he laughed. He looked at her and slipped one finger inside of her.

"Now, who's the impatient one?" he said, fingering her slowly. She bit her lip instead of answering him. Loki leaned over her. "Is not enough, isn't it? You're too slick to get anything from one finger, aren't you?" She glared at him with an adorable blush and he gave her a peck on the lips. "Then again, I believe I was supposed to use my tongue."

With those words, Loki kneeled before her. He covered her sex with his mouth and gripped her legs so she wouldn't move too much. His thumbs drew circles against her skin and he licked her until her thighs started to tremble, trying to close them. He could hear her breath becoming more labored. A few more licks and Darcy came undone.

He sat down on the floor, painfully aware now of his erection. He looked at the bowl that he had left on the floor.

"Can you throw for me?" asked Darcy. "I need a moment."

Loki rolled the dice and looked at the results. He rose up from the ground.

"Rest," he told her. "We're going to need cushions."

In the end, he brought the quilt and all the cushions he could find, including her pillow.

"On the floor, uh?" commented Darcy when she saw him place the cushions over the quilt. She came down from the table and looked at the position. "Thanks for the cushions; I don't think my knees would like this one too much."

She kissed him before resting face down against the cushions.

"Oh, and don't forget the condom," she told him. He kissed her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he answered before sliding into her.

"If you make this slow, I swear that I'll kill you," she told him looking over her shoulder.

"As you wish," he said. He grabbed her hips and thrusted hard, making her cry in surprise.

Loki kissed her neck and placed a cushion below her to lift her hips a bit more. He made her part her legs further and started to move fast against her. When he saw that she started to tense, he pulled away from her.

"Oh, no, don't do that!" she protested.

"Roll." A glare. "Is there a rule about having to cum?" He asked innocently.

Darcy reached for the bowl and took the dice. She rolled them in from of her and Loki leaned over her to see. His body was against hers and she could feel his hard penis against her and she wanted to kill him.

"Shower," he said. He moved her until she was facing him. "On your back."

"I don't think you're going to follow the rules this time," she told him, wrapping her hand around him and moving it over his length.

"Just half of them," he answered. He moved her hand away and grabbed her legs, holding her by her thighs and thrusting against her. Darcy's hand moved over her breasts, fondling them, and she looked at Loki. One of her hands started to play with her clit, but Loki quickly replaced it with his.

"Don't even think about stopping again," she told him between gasps.

"I don't' think I would be able," was his answer before making her come. He didn't stop moving and kissed her when he reached his own climax.

Loki collapsed next to her.

"Do you know other games?" He asked. Darcy threw a cushion to his face and he laughed.

"Give me an hour and we'll google something."

x-x

A/N: This one-shot started when I was trying to answer a prompt and then remembered that Sex Dice exist. It was originally going to be part of another fic, but I decide to post it as a one-shot. The sequel is an AU called _Hide and Seek_ where Darcy is actually an Asgardian.


End file.
